


Stardate 2713.2

by p_nd18



Series: VIXX Star Trek AU [2]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_nd18/pseuds/p_nd18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of the starship Zelos finally gets a chance to relax after a hard week of whatever it is they do up in space. Whatever will they do now?</p>
<p>To be honest this is just a bunch of drabbles of VIXX in the Star Trek universe .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardate 2713.2

Stardate 2713.2

Hyuk sighed, correcting his posture for the fiftieth time since his shift began.

Ken glanced at him hurriedly from the pilots screen. "Are you okay Hyuk-ah?"

Hyuk nodded a little, wincing in pain as he did so.

Ken looked at him with a frown on his face. "Maybe you should see medbay, I'm sure they could give you something for the pain." 

Hyuk grimaced. "I'd rather not, This new doctor doesn't seem all that great."

Ken grinned, "Are you scared? Come on, after our shifts are over I'll walk you there myself. He's really not that bad."

+

Walking Hyuk to the medbay was easy, but getting him to go inside on his own was a little bit harder.

"Hyuk, come on. It's not that bad."

"Thanks for everything Jaehwan, but I think I'm already healed."

"Just go inside-"

"It must have been your smile that healed me." Hyuk gave Ken a small grin, hoping to distract the older man.

"Flattery won't work this time Sanhyuk, just go see the doctor. I'm not going to sit around anymore letting my navigator just let himself sit in pain all day." Ken finally gave up the kids right to freewill and shoved him inside the medbay.

"Excuse me, Dr. Seo? I have a new patient for you." Jaehwan said, keeping a tight grip on Hyuk, preventing him from escaping.

The doctor looked up at the newcomers with a smile. "Please, just call me Eunkwang." He returned his attention back to his previous patient, using this destraction to jam a hypospray into the side of the mans neck.

The man let out a loud groan and Eunkwang watched as his newest patient hit the ground with a thud.

"Latrophobia?" Eunkwang asked Jaehwan.

"Oh, most definitively."

**Author's Note:**

> Latrophobia is the fear of doctors.
> 
> Which I most certainly do not have...because that would be completely ridiculous.
> 
> Surprise Seo Eunkwang appearance! I really liked the idea of him as a doctor


End file.
